The present invention relates to a manual transmission for a motor vehicle with a front transverse drive.
In for example, EP 1 067 312 B1 or EP 0 046 373 A1, manual transmission designs are shown having two idler shafts with ratchet wheel pairings that are shiftable accordingly. Each of the two transmission output shafts of a so-called three-shaft transmission is engaged with the gearwheel of an axle differential via a spur gearing. Such transmission designs are used with vehicles with a front transverse drive because they are short and compact due to the use of three transmission shafts. The shift gearwheels provided on both transmission output shafts are shifted as needed via locking synchronizers in a rotationally fixed connection to the transmission output shafts. This requires gearshift forks that act on the gearshift sleeves of the synchronizing units and are mounted on corresponding shift axles. In the case of a non-automatic manual transmission, gearshift lever shafts are necessary for selecting and operating the gearshift forks.